


Mother Nature

by christarennerston



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: It was strange how everything fell apart, thinking there was someone to blame for this epidemic. Maybe the only one to blame was Mother Nature, maybe she just had enough with what people had done to her. Now she could take everything back, eventually make everything as it was before people.





	

It was strange how everything fell apart, thinking there was someone to blame for this epidemic. Maybe the only one to blame was Mother Nature, maybe she just had enough with what people had done to her. Now she could take everything back, eventually make everything as it was before people. 

You stood there in the sun, binoculars in one hand and a walkie in the other. Right now, you had the job of playing lookout as everyone scavenged for necessities. “Ranger Rick, you have two coming up on your left,” you said to the object close to your mouth.

You and a few others were in a city, even though you knew it was a bad idea. This was the only way to find anything anymore, braving the hordes and hopefully making it back to the family. All the small towns had been picked clean and you all needed things to survive.

“Copy that, Eagle Eye,” a southern voice said from below in the streets. Rick was the leader of this motley crew and he did a damn good job at it. He was with the group before you were, so you never had to deal with the rough times of adjusting to him.

“Daryl, at your next turn there’s a store, might want to check there.” This was all you ever got to do was keep a lookout, but you didn’t know if you were happy or sad about that. Sure, it kept you out of harms way, but a death of someone would be your fault.

“Yeah, yeah, Eagle Ass,” another, more southern voice said through the speaker.

“Keep it up, Hillbilly, just because you’re forty years older than me doesn’t mean I won’t knock you on your ass. Now get inside that store and grab me a Snickers.”

Laughs were heard through the speaker, along with a mad Dixon telling everyone to shut up.

The job went well, there was plenty of things picked up and no one died on your watch, a complete success. You were able to take back a truck load of food, clothes, and bandages not including some weapons and ammo. A very good day.

You sat on a hill near camp, watching the sunset, wondering when the day would come that you didn’t see another one. The smell of food swam through the air, tickling your nose. Laughter from Carl and his mom, along with a couple of women that were around the fire could be heard which made you smile. This was the only time that you were content with everything, the only moment of the day that seemed perfect.

“Hey, Eagle Eye, good job today,” Rick said from behind you.

You smiled as he sat beside you, his scent that you knew so well mixing with the smell of food. “Thanks, Ranger, you didn’t do so bad yourself.”

Rick chuckled, placing his hands on his lap before slowly moving one over to yours and giving a light squeeze. You covered his hand with yours, squeezing back. You were the one that Rick turned to after Lori treated him like dirt over Shane. He knew he could trust you with his life and knew that you trusted him with yours and that you never judged him.

He was the reason you could thank Mother Nature.


End file.
